The present invention relates to electronic communications, and more specifically, to managing communicated information.
Electronic mail (e-mail) clients and online social networks are used universally to connect people and information in logical and organized ways, enabling information to be shared among the users. The most common mechanisms of sharing and processing information are email client inboxes and social network walls, activity streams, timelines and profiles. These mechanisms enable people to rapidly share information with, and gather information from, other people.